Better than Weasley
by YayimaHufflepuff
Summary: My first attempt at smut, don't be too harsh on me... It's RATED M FOR A REASON! don't read it if you're not into Graphic stuff and don't be too harsh with reviews. Constructive criticism is preferred.
1. A project

Hermione looked at the chalk board in horror. No way. No way in hell was she paired with the blonde menace. Sure she already had to share a dorm room with him and he had pretty much stayed out of her way, but this, this was pushing it.

"You should be aware that these are now your partners for the year and any tasks I set will be carried out in your pairs and you will be marked as a team," Slughorn spoke. Hermione sighed heavily as she resigned herself to working with Malfoy, but next to her Ron was seething.

"Zabini! You're fucking kidding me, and there's no way you're being paired with Malfoy. Hell no!" Ron was being dramatic and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He already shares a dorm with me Ron. The only difference is that I now have to talk to him," Hermione sighed. Ron frowned and turned away. Hermione looked across at Harry who was frowning at Pansy who was his new partner. Hermione sighed again and turned her attention to Professor Slughorn.

"Well what are you waiting for? Move around," Slughorn said merrily. Hermione sighed and began to pack up her bags, but before she could even stand up she saw Malfoy standing at her desk.

"Granger we're sitting at the back," Draco ordered. Hermione's temper sparked as she stood up.

"You know there's such thing as asking and that generally tends to get people to do what you want more willingly than ordering," Hermione hissed as she grabbed her satchel and moved to the back desk that Malfoy shared with Zabini. She swung herself into her seat and withdrew her book, parchment and a quill.

When the class was settled Slughorn clapped his hands.

"Excellent. Now next to your names you'll find a potion on the board," Slughorn said as he waved his wand. "This is the potion that for the next week you will be researching the properties of and procuring the ingredients for. The following week you will be making the potion. At the end of the two weeks we will be swapping potions and you will follow the same pattern of work. You will not find the information to any of these potions in your school text books, you will require research in the library and you are allowed one question from me that I am required to answer truthfully. Do not forget that these potions are specifically designed to be used in your chosen careers," Slughorn beamed. Hermione smiled to herself, in a strange way she was glad she was working with Malfoy; he actually seemed to know how to study unlike Ron. Ron would undoubtedly have her doing every inch of the work.

The potion next to their names was the cure for Dragon Pox and Hermione knew it would be difficult, but that was part of the reason why she was secretly enjoying this. Never before had she been instructed to put her research skills to the test by a professor, so she was determined to receive top marks.

Slughorn ended their class early as their task did not require them to be in the classroom to do it, so predictably, the class took an early dinner. As they walked down the corridor Hermione realised she had kept pace with Malfoy and she started to hurry up after Harry and Ron.

"Granger!" Malfoy called. Hermione stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I want to meet you at the library after you eat. If you're not there soon, I'm coming after you," Malfoy drawled. Hermione clenched her fists but nodded tightly before walking after Harry and Ron.

"…biggest idiot I've ever seen. You'd think Merlin had just risen from the grave and named him supreme wizard the way he acts. Stuck up pureblood tosser," Ron was cursing as Hermione caught his hand. Ron looked down with a smile and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. Hermione grimaced but didn't shake his arm off.

"Are you talking about Zabini?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ron seethed.

"Well, I think Malfoy beats his ego by a landslide." Harry nodded in agreement then ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Pansy's not that bad to be honest. At least so far anyway," Harry shrugged as they walked down the last flight of stairs. Ron's arm dropped from Hermione in shock.

"You serious?"

"Well yeah, she hasn't given me a reason to dislike her yet."

Hermione let the guys walk on ahead and enter the great hall following them to a seat about halfway down the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Luna, Hannah Abbott and Neville were sat talking having obviously having finished Herbology early.

"Hey," Hermione smiled.

"Hey Mione," Ginny grinned as she carefully avoided Harry's eyes. "You okay?"

"Bleurgh, potions with the Slytherins and Slughorn's gone and paired us up and guess who I end up with?" Hermione sighed as she spooned mash potatoes onto her plate. Ginny rolled her eyes over her pumpkin juice.

"Malfoy?"

"Obviously. These teachers must have it out for me," Hermione groaned.

Hermione had only just finished her last sausage when she saw Malfoy enter the great hall and stride up to her.

"Forgetting something?" Malfoy hissed, his grey eyes sparking.

"I don't think so. Are you sure you didn't forget dinner?" Hermione smiled sweetly.

"I don't eat in here. Are you coming?" Malfoy growled. Hermione rolled her eyes and then stood up, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Luckily for you, I'd just finished," Hermione answered before stalking out the great hall in anger.

Draco caught up to Granger on the staircase and they walked side by side in silence, both too miffed to speak. Draco didn't like to be kept waiting and he would be damned if the mudb-; he stopped himself and cut his train of thought, he knew he needed to stop that word, everyone's blood was red, and he knew for a fact that Granger was a brilliant witch.

Once in the library Granger went to move over to a table Draco had seen her sat at with Weaslebee and Potter and he caught her arm and moved to a secluded corner of the library that he had the feeling she didn't even know about.

"Malfoy let go," Granger hissed as she struggled in his grip.

"I just thought you'd like to work somewhere without little first years ogling you," Draco drawled as he indicated the door in front of him. Granger looked at door and frowned. It was true that to an untrained eye the door was simply another shelf containing books but Draco knew better and he reached out to take the small green book from the shelf and the door swung open. He walked inside and with a sigh pulled an open mouthed Granger into a small sitting room that contained a few tables.

"How did you? What?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm a Slytherin. We know things," Draco smirked. Then he sat down and placed his own satchel on the table as he took our parchment and a pen. Granger seemed to have recovered herself and she sat opposite him, mimicking his actions.

"So where do you want to start?" They both said at the same time. Granger laughed nervously and then shrugged.

"Would it be best to start with research on dragon pox, I mean the cure for Dragon Pox will be listed in at least one book talking about it," Granger said as she doodled on the edge of her parchment. Draco nodded absentmindedly and then stood up. Granger looked startled at his sudden movement and he rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately Granger, the books won't just appear on the table, even wizards have to use their hands from time to time," Draco drawled. Granger looked up at him shocked and then swept out of the room obviously angry with him. Draco sighed and followed after the bushy haired know it all…This was going to be a long night.


	2. Anger

Draco was walking back to the head's rooms with his satchel overloaded, completely out of it when he saw Potter leaning against the wall looking worried.

"Potter?" Draco drawled. "Up for a late night stroll to see Granger?" Potter looked at him and rolled his eyes without giving him an answer. Draco bristled. "What the chosen one too good to talk to normal folks nowadays?" Draco muttered. "Victory," The door to the head's rooms swung open and Draco was hit by a blast of sound. He walked in quickly, followed by Potter and he stared at the havoc in the common room. Hermione was screaming wordlessly at Weasley and he was cowering by the fireplace trying to protect himself from the things Granger was throwing around the place.

It took him little more than a second to start striding over to Hermione and take her in his arms, wrapping his arms around her small frame so she couldn't move, ignoring the fact she was screaming, ignoring the fact she was absolutely livid, focusing only on the way she was crying.

"GET OFF ME!" Granger screamed, but he held her fast despite her struggling against him. Opposite from her Draco saw Weasley composing himself.

"Get out," Draco hissed at Weasley. Potter suddenly moved and had his friend by the arm and dragged him out of the small circular common room. Draco quickly removed Granger's wand from her pocket and let her go backing away. But all she did was give him a scornful glare and stomp into her room, slamming the door.

Hermione bit her lip as she slammed the door on Malfoy. She knew he had her wand so she would have to go out there eventually but for now she just crumbled. Ron had cheated on her with that stupid slut Lavender brown. How could he have done that? She thought that she and Ron had been good together, thought that he was happy to be with her, it wasn't as if she had told him she wouldn't sleep with him. She had slept with him as many times as he'd asked, and never found any pleasure out of it, but she was sure he enjoyed himself, so to seek other things with that girl was a slap in the face. Without warning her tears started and she found herself on the floor by the foot of her bed trying to muffle the sound of her tears with her hands.

Without warning her bedroom door opened and Malfoy was stood there in the doorway looking down on her with an expression that seemed foreign on his face.

"Granger what's wrong?" Malfoy asked as he closed the door and crossed his arms.

"Give me my wand and get out!" Hermione hissed. Malfoy was quiet for a few seconds then Hermione felt him sit near her, his back against the foot of her bed.

"Hermione," Malfoy murmured. "Hermione what did he do?" Hermione blinked as her mouth popped open. Unless her ears were playing tricks on her, Malfoy just called her by her given name and…she liked it.

"He's been sleeping with Lavender… I walked in on them and she said that she knows how to treat a man and only a real woman could pleasure a man like Ron Weasley," Hermione stammered as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Malfoy snorted.

"Seriously? That's the stupidest and funniest thing I've heard all day," Malfoy laughed and Hermione stiffened.

"If you're going to take the piss get out! Just get out Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Malfoy got a hold of himself and moved around in front of Hermione so he could see her.

"I'm not taking the mick out of you Hermione. If anything I think what Weasley did to you is disgusting. I may have been a death eater and a pureblood dick to boot, but I would never disrespect any woman in that way. Cheating on a good woman, especially someone you don't deserve, is one of the most disgusting things to do," Malfoy said with his grey eyes soft. "What I laughed at, was what Brown said. Lavender Brown is not a "real woman", she's barely even that. She's a troll at the best of times." Hermione giggled and covered her mouth hastily. "And Weaselbee is a cheating, glory hunting tool," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"Don't be so harsh on him," Hermione said quickly, then she covered her mouth having realised what she said.

"No. He deserves more than just a few harsh words said behind his back. And you shouldn't be wasting your tears on him because I bet Weaslebee hardly ever showed you a good time. I bet it was all about him," Malfoy smirked. Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair and Malfoy nodded. "Thought so." Malfoy then stood up and headed back to the door stopping with his hand on the door to and turning back. "By the way, I would…in case you were wondering." Malfoy winked, then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he shut the door behind him and found himself facing an empty common room that looked like a tornado had been through it. With a quick wordless spell everything was back to rights and he left the common room, striding purposefully towards the seventh year common room where he would find Ron Weasley. As soon as he entered he spotted Potter and Weasley. Weasley was sat in a chair in the corner of a room looking pathetic while Lavender circled him like a vulture. Potter was just stood to the side, not talking to him, but not ignoring him either. The common room went absolutely still as he strode through it. He figured none of the others had ever seen him as angry as he was but he couldn't give a flying fuck at that present minute.

He was almost to Ron and Lavender when Potter stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Potter asked in a low voice that couldn't quite be heard by his friend.

"Going to teach Weaslebee the lesson that you can't," Draco snarled. Potter looked at him blankly so Draco pushed around him and stopped in front of Weasley.

"Shove off Malfoy," Weasley sighed.

"No. What you did to Hermione is disgusting and hurtful and just downright shocking if I'm honest Weaselbee," Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Weasley said as his ears started to grow red.

"How can you even imagine for a second that you can get a girl better than Hermione Granger?"

"Hey!" Lavender squawked from Weasley's lap.

"I've been taught to have respect for females regardless of how ladylike they behave so do not make me turn my attention to you Brown." Draco growled as he met her eyes. "Weasley you generally disgust me. You're a glory hunting prat, hanging around Potter for years because he was tied into Voldemort and getting jealous and storming off when Potter got more attention than you. Yeah I was a jealous dick, but at least I was honest about it. You got your fame and you get "your" girl and what do you do. You trade her in for a cheap shag with that slut!" Draco rattled off.

Most of the common room was staring at him by now, open mouthed shock on their faces but Draco couldn't care, all he was really focused on was the beetroot red twat who was now standing in front of him.

"I'm warning you Malfoy! Shut your goddamn mouth," Weasley growled.

"Or what Weasley? You gonna curse me?" Draco smirked. Draco knew his smirk would give him the exact excuse that he needed to have a fist fight with the idiot and he got his wish because Weasley flew at him.

Harry stood slightly back from the drama and watched almost impassive as Malfoy managed to hit the nail on the head where Ron was concerned in one try. Truth was, he didn't really trust Ron anymore. He'd changed. He'd become the glory hunting prat that Malfoy said he was and he had been screwing over his best friend for little over a month, leaving The Burrow to "work" for George when he was in fact, fucking the brains out of Lavender Brown. So when Ron flew at Malfoy he watched almost appreciatively as Malfoy held his own and came out of the fight with nothing but rumpled robes to show for it. Ron on the other hand, had a broken nose that was spewing blood everywhere and a black eye on the way.

"You monster! Look what you've done to my Won Won's face! You stupid death eater!" Lavender screamed. Malfoy's face twisted as if he'd swallowed something disgusting and a second later he was kneeling on the floor muttering into her ear.

"I warned you to keep your fat mouth shut Brown, but since you started it, you're a dirty slut. You think I don't remember the times you used to come and beg me for sex cause you wanted to test the rumours and each time I turned you away politely. Well I wouldn't fuck a skank like you in a million years and the only reason your precious Won won is with you is because you put out at the click of a finger. Weaselbee doesn't love you, he never has, and as far as he's concerned it's always been Hermione in his eyes, you'll always be second best to the golden girl. So chew on that when you're pregnant with Weasley's kid and he's making doe eyes at a girl he threw away for the cheap piece of arse that is you," Draco hissed menacingly then he stood up and walked out, leaving Lavender Brown on the floor in a state that was too distraught to cry.


	3. Shower Time

Hermione heard Malfoy's voice outside and shut the book she was reading after marking her page.

Since he'd been gone she had tried not to think about the way his suggestion sent shivers down her spine and tried to focus on their project but all she could think was that Malfoy knew how to make her happy…or at least feel good momentarily. So when she heard Malfoy walk back in she was slightly relieved but at the same time gutted.

"Hermione," Malfoy said with a cool nod. Hermione looked him up and down and froze as she stared at a spot on his shirt.

"Is that blood?" Hermione asked as she walked over to him. Malfoy looked down at his ruined shirt and spotted the blood and shrugged.

"Weaselbee's, not mine." Hermione looked at the spot and then looked up at Malfoy who was looking down at her with his grey eyes soft.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Gave him a nose bleed and a black eye… Is that okay?" Malfoy drawled. Hermione nodded after a second and then moved to go back to her book but Malfoy caught her and drew her back to him.

"I meant what I said Hermione. I could show you a really good time," Malfoy murmured then he let go and walked into his room while Hermione tried not to think about the pale glimpse of his chest that she'd seen through the ripped shirt.

Picking up her book again Hermione tried to focus on the cause of Dragon Pox but after a while she shut the book and leant back against the couch. It was pointless for her to try and think, she was too confused. So thinking that her best bet would be for her to just get a shower and go to bed she made her way to her room, stripped off and entered the shower cubicle of the shared bathroom.

Draco was lying down on his bed trying to figure out why he was suddenly so attracted to Hermione.

"Why do I keep calling her Hermione? She's Granger!" Draco cursed as he rolled onto his front. Then he sighed heavily before stripping off and walking into the adjoining bathroom.

What he was not prepared for was the fact Hermione was already in the shower. He could see her quite clearly under the water and could admire the perfect shape of her. This was almost too much for his confused mind to take but then Hermione turned around and stared at him in shock.

"Malfoy?" Hermione questioned as if it could be anyone else.

"It's not going to be anyone else now is it?" Draco smirked as he strode purposefully forwards and opened the door to the cubicle.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower Hermione. What does it look like?"

"I'm in here though!" Hermione spluttered. Draco leant down close to her ear with a smirk on his face.

"No one said we couldn't share now did they?" He muttered. Hermione shivered by didn't make any move to push him out and Draco seized the opportunity to plant a light kiss on her neck. Hermione gasped and he smiled against her skin as he collected soap on his hands and rubbed the soap over her back while he stood in front of her. "How about I wash you and you wash me?" Draco suggested with a wink, Hermione only nodded.

Draco grinned and brought his hands over her shoulders, avoided her large breasts and soaped her stomach softly. With a soft smile at Hermione he ran his fingers over her collarbone making her shiver then moved his hands down to her breasts taking one in each hand and massaging them slowly, being careful to avoid her nipples. Hermione moaned softly as she leant back against the glass cubicle and ran her hands over his chest almost reflexively.

Even though he avoided touching them, her nipples had begun to stand erect through the soap and he unhooked the shower head and ran the water over her body, messing around with the different water jets that he directed towards her nipples. When he was done Hermione was desperately biting her lip, trying not to make a sound. But determined was one thing Draco definitely was and he went down to his knees, knelt up, and took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking, sucking and biting it to drag it out to complete stiffness while he rolled the other between his fingers, delighting in the sounds he could hear from Hermione. Then he turned his attention to the other nipple and felt her fingers knot in his hair. With a pop he pulled her breast out of his mouth and pulled her fingers from his hair and held his hand out for more soap.

Hermione looked down at Malfoy from where she was and gasped, he looked so bloody beautiful in the water with those grey eyes that now looked silver, and what he was doing to her body was amazing. She held out her strawberry flavoured witch soap for him and he took it and squirted some on his hands. Then he sat back and began to work a lather of soap up her leg kissing up her thigh before following the trail of his kisses with his fingers making Hermione shudder before he pulled away and repeated the same process up her other leg, only this time he took her leg and hooked it over her shoulder.

"Draco what…what are you doing?" Hermione gasped.

"Showing you what real pleasure feels like Hermione," Draco said before he licked a trail up her inner thigh that caused Hermione to get a tightening feeling in her abdomen and suck in her breath, but it was gone as soon as it came. She then felt Draco's soapy fingers part her folds and he leant forwards and blew on her clit causing an involuntarily loud moan to slip out through her clenched teeth.

Draco ran his nail over her clit and she whimpered with need as she almost pressed her hips towards him. Draco heard her and felt her tense as she tried not to move but wanting to see her lose control, he suddenly began to rub circles into her clit causing a wanton moan to make its way out of her throat as her head fell back. He then leant forwards and licked her slit before pushing his tongue into her sex repeatedly as he rubbed her clit. Hermione bucked against him and cried out before he pulled away.

Hermione heard her own mewl of displeasure followed up by a cry of pleasure as Draco switched his tongue for two of his long fingers and set his tongue and teeth to work on her clit. She was shaking and she was loud, she could hear her moans bouncing off the bathroom walls, but the feel of Draco curling his fingers against her G spot as he licked and sucked her clit was almost too much. She instinctually knew she was close, she'd never ever been this close before but whatever Draco was doing felt indescribable. She knotted her fingers in his hair as a soft cry made her way out of her throat.

"Draco…so…so close…please," Hermione panted. Draco pulled away and blew on her clit as he suddenly began to pump his fingers into her sex quickly, causing Hermione to grip the wrist of the hand that pressed her against the glass as her body arched into his ministrations. Then her orgasm washed over her and she cried out his name before breathlessly slumping against the wall of the shower.

Draco looked up at Hermione from where he was and tried to think how he couldn't be attracted to the beautiful woman who had just received her first orgasm because of him. He had a raging hard on and all he wanted to do was take her, feel her small curvy body beneath his and feel her orgasm with him inside her, instead he satisfied himself with standing up, pressing her against the glass and kissing her deeply. Playing his tongue against hers as his fingers trailed over her waist and clutched her to him until he had to breathe. He had to leave now before he did something out of line, but he was going to give her a chance to come to him. He quickly kissed the dip behind her jaw and rose his lips to her ear.

"If I can send you over the edge with only my tongue and my fingers… What do you think I could do with my dick Hermione?" Draco whispered. Then he pulled away and left the shower, leaving her under the water alone.


	4. Bedtime

It didn't take Hermione very long to pull herself together and decide she was going to Draco's room. He'd left her as if he wanted to follow and she still wanted him. So before her confidence could fade she shut off the water, magically dried her hair and walked into Draco's room in all her naked glory. She was greeted by Draco lying there with the biggest dick she'd ever seen in his fist as he pumped himself quickly. Her mouth went dry at the sight of him lying there, slightly wet from the shower still, every inch of him hard muscle, not a speck of flab anywhere. He was a big improvement on Ron. Draco had his eyes closed and hadn't noticed her. So when she moved onto the bed his eyes flew open in shock and he froze, giving Hermione time to take over from him. She tightened her fist around his dick and slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft and sitting in between his knees the way she was she could see his eyes on her. She ducked down and licked the vey tip of his dick tasting his precum and relishing the way he shivered and moaned before she started to suck on just the head as she pumped his shaft. She heard him moan her name and then felt his fingers knot in her hair as he began to guide her, making her take more of his member into her mouth.

Draco was in ecstasy. No way was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor princess, muggleborn bookworm and prim and proper head girl sucking his dick. But looking down he saw the sight of four almost five inches of his dick disappearing into her mouth continuously as she bobbed up and down meeting his thrusts occasionally pulling off to lick his dick like an ice-lolly and catch any of his precum before swallowing it again. He felt her light fingers trail up his inside thigh and he felt his balls tighten and he pushed her away quickly.

"Stop," Draco breathed.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked softly as she sat back.

"Of course I bloody like it, shit Hermione. I stopped you because…well. I'd rather…I'd rather cum inside you sweetie," Draco whispered as he pulled Hermione forwards so she was knelt above him on her hands and knees.

Hermione felt a jolt go through her as he spoke and she very nearly gave herself over to him without a seconds thought then she stopped.

"I'm… I'm not on anything, it could…It won't be as good," Hermione murmured as she blushed.

"There are things such as Contraceptive spells Hermione. Pureblood families use them, how else do you think we maintain small families, exceptions being the Weasleys?" Draco smirked as he pulled her down and rolled on top of her.

"You'll hurt me…I'm not used to anyone as…big as you," Hermione blushed. Draco chuckled before he leant down and caught her mouth with his, kissing her softly, as he kissed her he trailed a soft finger over her abdomen murmured the spell in his head. He felt the whisper of magic brush by him he moved his lips to her ear.

"I'll be gentle," Draco whispered then he dropped his mouth to her neck and kissed the soft skin of her throat, biting her gently as he rubbed his dick between her wet folds, covering himself in her juices before he pulled back slightly and pushed into her. He felt her finger's dig into his back as he pushed and he knew it would hurt. Obviously Weaselbee was small.

With a quick push Draco slid all the way in and Hermione felt a hiss of pain slide through her teeth, but Draco held still and kissed along her throat hunting up to her mouth where he kissed her softly. She felt so full of him and what was once pain was quickly fading into pleasure and she lifted her hips to meet his with a moan. Draco seemed to take this as confirmation because a second later he pulled almost all the way out and quickly slid back into her tight sex causing her to rake her nails down his back as she arched towards him.

Within seconds Draco picked up a rhythm with his thrusts that had Hermione panting as he drove into her. He was quick without being hard and she loved it. Draco hadn't been exaggerating, he really did know how to show her a good time.

Draco felt Hermione's nails dig into his shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips and he quickened his pace speeding up and losing the gentle edge and opting for hard fast strokes that made Hermione cry out every time. He was glad that he had made her cum in the shower because she was already quite close to a second orgasm as he started on her. An image of Hermione on top of him, bouncing on his dick flew into his mind and he rolled them over. Hermione looked at him confused, but as Draco gripped her hips and began to guide her in a slow rocking movement she caught on and rested her palms on his chest as she leant forwards.

Hermione found that she loved this position, she loved the feeling of dominance that swept over her as she chose the pace despite his hands trying to guide her, but after a few stroke the slow pace she started wasn't enough and she started to bounce on him, feeling his dick brush her G spot every time he filled her. She closed her eyes and focused on the orgasm she could feel just around the corner, driving more of his dick into her as he thrust upwards to meet her before she felt his fingers on her clit rubbing in quick circles.

Draco watched her, transfixed, as she bounced on his dick, he loved the uninhibited moans of pleasure that escaped her and he loved that little frown that developed on her forehead as she neared her orgasm. He could feel her sex tightening around him and he quickly removed his fingers from her clit and wrapped his hands around her waist and thrust into her quickly. Hermione went completely still above him as he felt her clamp down on his dick seconds before she became very, very wet and almost screamed his name. He didn't stop though he let her ride out her orgasm then flipped them over and raised her legs to his shoulders and drove into her as he neared his own release.

Hermione cried out as she gripped the covers in her hands, her orgasm had been incredible but the way Draco was fucking her now, was indescribable, every hard thrust he'd hit her G spot and her cervix and every time she'd cry out until she felt Draco's release inside her. The heat of his cum sent her over the edge again as Draco groaned her name. After a second he let her legs down and moved to lie next to her, pulling her close to him and spooning her. She could feel wetness between her legs but the warmth of Draco and the sudden tiredness overcame her and Hermione dropped to sleep.

Hermione woke up in the morning with her head on Draco's chest and she gasped then covered her mouth, but the noise was loud enough to wake him and he ran his finger along her spine lazily.

"Morning Granger," Draco murmured.

"Morning Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"So did you have a good night?" Draco asked. When Hermione looked at him she could see him smirking sleepily and she blushed.

"Yeah…did you?"

"Best sex I've ever had Granger… And I said I'd show you a better time than Weasley ever could. I've never heard you scream like that when Weasley was in your room," Draco smirked. Hermione poked his side making him squirm.

"Shut up and stop being lewd," Hermione sighed.

"But you love it," Draco drawled. Hermione rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"We have to get some actual research done today." Draco shifted and brought his mouth close to Hermione's ear.

"If you don't mind being bent over a table in the library I don't see why we can't work today," Draco murmured before he kissed her throat and climbed out of bed.

Hermione lay there for a few seconds immersed in the black silk sheets on Draco's bed that smelt like him then she smiled to herself. She'd never been one to sleep with someone she wasn't with, but if Draco was the one screwing her, it was going to be a good year.


End file.
